The present application relates generally to the field of firefighting vehicles which are configured to pump or otherwise deliver a firefighting agent or suppressant. More specifically, the present application relates to the positioning of an engine within such a firefighting vehicle and/or the configuration of an operator cab for such a firefighting vehicle.
Firefighting vehicles come in a variety of different forms. For example, certain firefighting vehicles, known as pumpers, are designed to deliver large amounts of firefighting agents, such as water, foam, or any other suitable fire suppressant to an area of interest. One or more of the firefighting agents may be retrieved from a tank carried by the firefighting vehicle and/or may be retrieved from a source external the firefighting vehicle (e.g., hydrant, pond, etc.). Other firefighting vehicles, known as tankers, are designed to hold and/or transport relatively large quantities of firefighting agents. Still other firefighting vehicles, known as aerials, are designed to additionally elevate ladders or booms. Further still, some firefighting vehicles, known as specialized firefighting vehicles, are designed for responding to unique firefighting circumstances and may be designed for delivering firefighting agents to difficult to reach locations (e.g., airport rescue, etc.).